Halloween
by Naz
Summary: A night of tricks quickly turns into a night of frights. Will the baby ponies make it out of school, alive? As read at The Dream Cloud (http://80angel.tripod.com/DreamCloud/mlp.htm).
1. Vote for Graffiti!

**"Vote for ME for president! I promise FREE ice cream at the Halloween party/dance on Halloween!" **

**Cheers followed this particular part of Baby Graffiti's speech. **

**"And, if you vote for me, I promise to have even a Christmas party/dance before Christmas vacation!" **

**More cheering. **

**"And finally, who says 'yeah' to an even more scary Halloween party/dance this year?" **

**"YEAH!!!" Yelled many baby ponies, mostly boys though. **

**"Yeah! She's finally doing something RIGHT!" Baby Paws cheered. **

**"Oh, and a note to Baby Paws." Glared Baby Graffiti. Baby Paws stopped cold. "Shut up." **

**There was clapping and sounds of "whoah she DISSED you!" **

**"Yeah! Let's vote for her!!" Yelled Baby Drummer. "Anyone who doesn't will have to EAT WORMS!!" **

**

* * *

**

**"Elections are tomorrow," Baby Ribbon said to Baby Graffiti at dismissal. "Think you'll win?" **

**Baby Graffiti shrugged. "It's possible. I heard that Baby Drummer said that anyone who doesn't vote for me has to eat worms." **

**Baby Ribbon shuddered. **

**"Well, I'm voting for you. I REALLY want a scary Halloween dance party this year." Baby Ribbon grinned. **

**Baby Graffiti smiled at her friend. **

**"Thanks," She said. **

**"Six days till Halloween!" Baby Ribbon said. "You'd better win, or else I'm not going to the dance party!" **

**

* * *

**

**"Yes! I won!!" Baby Graffiti shrieked. **

**The elections were closed, and she HAD won. Half the school had voted and though it was dismissal, Baby Drummer stalked the halls with a can of worms, searching for those who hadn't voted for Baby Graffiti. **

**"You did it!" Baby Ribbon sang out, ambushing her friend. "Happy Friday! Now how about that dance party?" **

**Baby Graffiti laughed. **

**"Well, I have a CD at home that has 16 minutes and 58 seconds of spooky Halloween sounds on it." She said. "I just hope I CAN make this party spookier." **

**"Don't worry!" Laughed Baby Ribbon. "With your ideas, this'll be the BEST Halloween ever!" **

**Baby Graffiti laughed. "Thanks for your enthusiasm. You can help me." **

**"Really?" Gaped Baby Ribbon. **

**"Sure!" **

**"Thank you!" Baby Ribbon said, hugging her friend. **

**"You're welcome!" Laughed Baby Graffiti. "The rest of the gang can help too. With all of us working on it, the party'll be magnifico!" **

**The two laughed as behind them, Baby Drummer ambushed someone who hadn't voted, and tried to make the pony eat a worm. **

**

* * *

**

**Monday morning came clear and bright. **

**"Two days!" Yelped Baby Graffiti. "Let's get this show on the road!" **

**The gang was excused from all schoolwork for Monday and Tuesday so they could work on setting stuff up. They didn't have to do make up work, since they'd be working hard to set everything up. Over the weekend, they had gone to buy things, including more spooky CDs with just sounds on them. **

**"This year, the whole school's gonna be a spooky haunted house, OK?" Baby Graffiti said. "That's my goal. Now, the only place that's going to be lit well is here." She said, motioning around the cafeteria. "The other places like the hallways and classrooms will only be dimly lit. OK, gang, let's get workin'!" **

**The cafeteria was off limits, except to the gang. **

**"I bet the janitor's closet is really scary." Joked Baby Paws. "Toxins!" **

**"We have our OWN potion making stuff, remember?" Baby Graffiti said, bringing out paper cups, dishwashing stuff, hand cream, and other inedible things. **

**"We have to make sure NO ONE drinks or eats these things." Baby Graffiti said. **

**The principal walked in. "How's it going kids?" Lavendar Lace asked. **

**"Really good, so far, Ms. Lavendar Lace." Said Baby Graffiti. "Although we haven't really done much yet." **

**Lavendar Lace smiled. "I'll get the janitor to clean the floor and put the tables and chairs away." She said. "Steamer!" **

**Steamer trudged in. "Yes?" He said. **

**"Could you move out the chairs and tables and clean the floor in here please?" Lavendar Lace said. "The kids need a clean surface to work on and such." **

**Steamer went to work. The gang did too, only they went to work in the stairwells. **

**"The classrooms we'll do BEFORE the party. Let's see... we get out at three and the party's at eight. Sounds like enough time to work on the things. We don't even really have to do the hallways; we'll just dimly light them. Let's work on the stairwells!" **

**Baby Cotton Candy and Baby Sweet Stuff worked on the inedible potions. After working on them in paper cups, they poured them into cauldrons that they sat carefully on the windowsills. They set up places to put candles and set them down. **

**"Before the party, somebody'll go around and light all these." Said Baby Graffiti, setting some floating candles in a cauldron of water and setting it in the corner of the landing. **

**Fake spider web fell on Baby Paws, covering his head. **

**"Darn it! I thought it was nice and secured!" He said, pulling the stuff off. **

**Soon they were finished with this stairwell. Baby Graffiti put one floating candle in one of the 'potion' cauldrons. **

**"Let's go to the next stairwell!" Grinned Baby Graffiti. **

**

* * *

**

**It was an hour before dismissal, and they were just finishing up the cafeteria. **

**"I can't wait!" Squealed Baby Graffiti and Baby Ribbon. **

**Lavendar Lace walked in. "Great work, kids!" She said, ducking under one of the cafeteria's fake trees that was strung with fake spider web. "The stairwells, cafeteria entrance and exit, and the cafeteria itself look great!" **

**"Thank you." Smiled Baby Graffiti. **

**"I am concerned about the candles. I suppose I'll make an announcement on Wednesday's afternoon announcements. But I think it's a great idea. Very creepy." The principal smiled and walked out. **

**They admired their handiwork. They had found some really cool tables and chairs and had put them out. A boom box was seated comfortably up front, CDs stacked by it. All things were transformed. They took a break. **

**"Tomorrow we walk around and see if anything's mussed up, missing, or if we wanna add something to it." Baby Graffiti said. "They're gonna see the stairwells, that's for sure." **

**She took out some Hi-C drinks and passed them out. **

**"Baby Ribbon and I will go over to my place after school and make some food. Baby Cotton Candy will go over to Baby Sweet Stuff's place and make some food, and Baby Leaper over to Baby Paws to make some stuff." **

**Time flew by and afternoon announcements came on. **

**"Please be seated for the afternoon announcements," The principal's voice said over the intercom. "Now, when you go into the stairwells, look but DON'T TOUCH. DO NOT drink the liquid, because it is made up of such things as dishwashing detergent. Don't knock anything over or make anything fall down. Our little Halloween Group has worked hard to put all these decorations up. Thank you. Teachers, you may dismiss your students." **

**"Come on, let's go." Grinned Baby Graffiti. "I wanna make some food!" **

**

* * *

**

**Tomorrow was Halloween. The gang practically ran up to the entrance of the cafeteria. **

**"What about ponies who get dropped off and picked up here in the back?" Baby Cotton Candy murmured. **

**"I think they're telling everyone to get picked up and dropped off in front, by the auditorium." Said Baby Graffiti. "Let's get inside; it's cold out here!" **

**They waited until after morning announcements to go check on the stairwells. Things were still in place. The only thing wrong was that a floating candle was sitting on the floor. **

**"Weird," Said Baby Graffiti, putting the thing back. "Let's go back to the cafeteria." **

**They sorted out all the food and beverages. Baby Cotton Candy and Baby Sweet Stuff proudly introduced gallons of a weird greeny colored drink they made. There were cookies and pizzas and drinks and ice creams and such that all three groups had made. Things were looking great. **

**"This'll be so cool!" Baby Graffiti said, bringing out the store bought candy and some homemade candy apples. **

**She poured the candy into different trick-or-treating buckets. **

**"Trick-or-treating in school - awesome!" She said. "Then we'll lead everyone in different groups to houses for more trick-or-treating!" **

**Baby Ribbon grinned. "I knew you'd live up to your party promise!" She said happily. "This is great already!" **

**Baby Graffiti smiled. "Let's just see what tomorrow brings." **

**

* * *

**

**They spent all day just touching up the stairwells and cafeteria. There wasn't really much to touch up, but they did bring one fake tree to each stairwell landing. They strung them with fake spider web and put them in the middle of each landing. The fake spider web stretched from the tree to the walls. Soon, it was dismissal. **

**

* * *

**

**Halloween! The gang was squirming in their seats waiting for dismissal. Time crawled by slowly. Finally, the gang was called down to the office to announce somethings. **

**"First," Baby Graffiti said. "Don't touch anything. Second, when you come back, candles will be lit - be careful around them! And third, DO NOT drink the things we've put in cauldrons- they're INEDIBLE. Hope you'll have fun tonight! Remember, party's at eight!" **

**The intercom clicked, and the principal began afternoon announcements. Soon, the only baby ponies there were the gang. **

**"It's quiet," Shivered Baby Sweet Stuff. **

**"Creepy." Baby Paws said. "Hey, where's Baby Cotton Candy?" **

**A scream and a crash. Baby Cotton Candy came flying down the stairs as fast as her legs would go. **

**"One of the trees fell over! I swear I did NOT touch it!" **

**They went to investigate. Sure enough, one of the fake trees was lying on its side. **

**"Weird," Baby Graffiti said. "Come on; we've gotta get to work." **

**They set the tree upright and hauled their stuff to the first floor. The library became a nice yet creepy place to read. **

**"Kids, this is great." Beamed Moonstone, the school Liberian. "I sure hope some kids'll come and visit and maybe read. Be sad if I bought that vampire costume for nothing." **

**Lady Minty, a guest from CloverFlower Fields, trotted in. "Moonstone, I got our vampire costumes ready." She said, and the two trotted out. **

**In an hour, the whole first floor was finished. They then worked on the second floor. At 7:20, they were finished. Baby Jedi, a guest baby pony, walked up. **

**"Man, you guys have done a great job!" She said. **

**"Thanks!" Beamed Baby Graffiti. "My mom'll be here shortly with all of our costumes." She told the gang. **

**Gingerbread arrived shortly and presented the costumes. Baby Cotton Candy, A.K.A. Witchy, walked around lighting candles in the cafeteria, making sure her dress didn't catch on fire. Baby Sweet Stuff, A.K.A. Angel, helped her. Baby Leaper, A.K.A. Young King Arthur (or something like that), and Baby Paws, A.K.A. The Insanely Weird Creature Thing From Outer Space helped him. Baby Ribbon, A.K.A. Galadriel, went around lightening candles on the first and second floor classrooms and hallways. Baby Graffiti, A.K.A. Little Ring Wraith, lit candles in all the stairwells, then went to help Baby Ribbon. **

**"Creepy," She murmured to herself as her hunched over black figure lit the floating candle in the cauldron on the windowsill. **

**Her voice echoed in the empty stairwell. She shuddered and looked out into the black night sky. **

**"Well, that's how it's supposed to be." She grinned to herself. **

**It was eight. She went to the cafeteria and put in one of the CDs with just sounds. She heard cars drive up and their doors closing. A baby FLUTTER PONY walked in as a fairy. **

**"Hello," She said in a voice as petite as herself. "I am Baby Peach Blossom." She smiled. **

**"Hello," Said Baby Graffiti, trying to sound like a Wraith. "Please... take a seat. The show will begin shortly." **

**The rest of the gang came and said all duties had been performed. **

**"Ooh, look Mom!" Came an excited voice. "Hiiii Baby Graffiti!" She called. It was Baby Firefly and Baby Melody. **

**"Please take a seat." Said Baby Paws, adjusting an eye. "The show will begin shortly." **

**Ponies kept coming. **

**"Baby Peach Blossom goes to this school?" Baby Graffiti asked Lavendar Lace, who was dressed as a Native American. **

**She nodded. **

**"Time to start our show," Said Baby Graffiti. **

**She walked up onto a temporary stage. Everyone hushed. **

**"Don't close the door," Baby Cotton Candy told Baby Ribbon. "We'll stand here until we're called up onto the stage. We have to welcome ponies in." **

**Baby Graffiti cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone while the creepy sounds played on the boom box. **

**"Welcome," She said in a scratchy voice. "To the scariest Halloween party in our school's history!" **

**Cheering. Baby Drummer and Baby Paws stood next to each other. They wore matching costumes. **

**"First up," Said Graffiti. "You will explore the school. Please be mindful of inedible potions and candles, and teachers." **

**There was some soft laughter and Baby Blossom and Blossom entered the cafeteria. **

**"Then, we will have a little Halloween feast in here." Graffiti motioned around the cafeteria, cleared her throat, and started again. "Then, we will have a ghost hunt. You will divide into groups. Search for clues that will lead you to the 'ghost.'" **

**A murmur of excitement rippled through the crowd. **

**"Then, although you will have explored the school already, we'll go to different classrooms trick-or-treating. Finally, we will go out in the neighborhood and really go trick-or-treating. Then we'll come back here, and maybe dance, eat, drink, talk, and roam the halls some more. Then, when there is an eerie bonging noise, all guests must leave before they are locked in for the night." **

**Baby Graffiti slammed her two front hooves together, making the audience jump and gasp. **

**"Now," Said Baby Cotton Candy, stepping up to the microphone, "Let us begin." **

**

* * *

**

**The cafeteria became a mumble-jumble of words as friends found friends and set out to explore. Some looked at the cafeteria first. Baby Graffiti and Baby Ribbon decided to go together. First stop, the library. **

**"It's creepy in here." Baby Melody said, walking under a fake tree. "All the candles." **

**Baby Ribbon gave Graffiti a hooves up. They walked into the dimly lit library. In every room, creepy music or sounds were playing. In the library, Dracula music played, and Lady Minty and Moonstone jumped out of the darkness! There were screams, even from Graffiti and Ribbon. **

**"Welcome to the library." Said Lady Minty in a beautifully scary voice. "Please... stay a while." **

**Baby Firefly went to read a horror story by candlelight. Ribbon and Graffiti moved onto the office. They smiled at their gruesome handiwork. **

**Baby Peach Blossom ran in and shrieked shrilly. "Dead ponies! Dead ponies!" **

**"They aren't real," Baby Graffiti said comfortingly. "They're fake." **

**The fake bones were painted red in some places and there were fake eyeballs painted with some red too. **

**"That really scared me!" Laughed Baby Peach Blossom. **

**Baby Graffiti smiled. And they moved on. **

**

* * *

**

**Soon it was time for the Halloween Feast. There was one long table laden with all the food the gang had made. It took an hour, but soon everyone was stuffed. Then it was time for the Ghost Hunt. **

**"Divide into groups and follow the clues." Baby Ribbon said in a Galadriel accent. **

**Then things went the weird way. A tree fell by itself. And when Graffiti and Ribbon were helping Baby Peach Blossom, they saw an apparition. They screamed and ran, ending up in a classroom. **

**"Where are we?" Ribbon asked, terror rising in her voice. She looked at Graffiti. **

**"Let's just stay calm." Graffiti gulped. "What room are we in?" **

**"Room 116," Said a pale Baby Peach Blossom. **

**There was a crash. The girls shrieked as all the candles went out and the room plunged into thick darkness. **

**"Get out! OUT!" Yelled Graffiti, panicky. **

**They ran out, shrieking. They ran as fast as they could. **

**"Fly! Fly! Something's after us!" Shrieked Baby Ribbon as hard thuds were heard from behind them. **

**The three came to a door that was locked. **

**"Dead end!" Graffiti panicked. **

**They turned and saw the apparition and screamed. They ran straight through it. They somehow got back to the cafeteria, where groups were filing in, and Baby Firefly and Baby Melody came trotting in proudly, holding the "ghost." Graffiti stepped up to the mike. **

**"We will now have a brief rest." She said, and stepped down.**


	2. Appirition

**Baby Graffiti shook her head. **

**"What WAS that?" Baby Ribbon whispered to her. **

**"I dunno," Baby Graffiti said. "But it's time to start the school trick-or-treat." **

**Baby Peach Blossom was very shaken. "I'm still scared," She said to Baby Ribbon. "But I know that I can last the night. Baby Racer betted me I couldn't and I betted I could, and there's thirty whole JANGLES on the line. And I don't have 30 jangles, so I've gotta win this bet." **

**"Now," Baby Graffiti said in her Wraith-like voice. "It is time for school trick-or-treating. If you did not bring something to hold your candy in, there are free Jack O'Lantern candy holders up here." **

**After those who needed the buckets got them, Baby Graffiti cleared her throat again. **

**"Now, it will be simple. The same rules for the exploring activity apply to the trick-or-treat one too. You just go around the school and trick-or-treat. Have fun." **

**She stepped down, and the chatter commenced in the cafeteria. **

**"Let's all go in a big group," Suggested Baby Ribbon, walking up. "I just told Baby Paws about the apparition. Turns out he's a skeptic. I have a camera. If we see it again, I can take a pic or two and find out if it's fake or not." **

**"Good idea," Baby Graffiti said, rubbing her tongue against her top front teeth. "Come on, let's go." **

**Baby Paws was laughing. "Oh come ON! Ghosts DO NOT exist!" He stated while giggling. **

**Baby Ribbon pulled her long white dress away from a cauldron of lit floating candles. **

**"Yeah, well, it looked real enough to me." She said firmly. **

**"I couldn't SEE it," Baby Graffiti said. "I just felt this presence like something was watching us with disapproval." **

**"Disapproval?" Baby Ribbon asked. "Disapproval of what?" **

**"Maybe the Halloween Party." Baby Graffiti suggested. **

**"Oh come ON, you two! You're not fooling me! Here's the library. From what I heard from others while you guys were rattling on about your 'ghost', I heard that the library's got the best grub in the school! Let's go in!" **

**And with that, Paws ducked into the library. The others followed. The library seemed dimmer. Not many kids were there. **

**"This isn't the library," Cotton Candy said. "Great, Baby Paws, you got us lost!" **

**"Ah, shaddap," Paws said, moving a tentacle out of his way. "Man, where's the grub??" **

**Baby Graffiti grabbed Baby Paws. "Come on and let's get outta here!" She snapped. "I don't like it in here. It's too dark." **

**Baby Jedi suddenly ran in. "What's going on here?" She asked. **

**"Whaddya mean?" Paws asked dumbly. "All the candles in the whole school are dimming! I can't find a single grown-up in the whole place either! And-" She shivered. "I sense something evil." She looked around the room. "Where ARE we?" She muttered. **

**"Good question," Baby Graffiti said. "We don't know either." **

**"Yes, actually we do." Baby Sweet Stuff's voice came from outside. "We aren't in the library. We're in room 100." **

**"That's not the library's number," Jedi said. Wait -- I walked up two flights of stairs, so we should be on the second floor. But if I recall correctly --" Everyone went pale. "Room 100 is on the FIRST FLOOR." Baby Leaper stated. **

**There was a crash very close to them. They all jumped and Ribbon readied her camera. "I see it!" Screamed Ribbon, flashing a picture. **

**"Oh my--" Paws cried out. "OK, OK! I believe, I believe!" He ran out of the room. The others followed. **

**"I can't see very well!" Baby Cotton Candy yelled. **

**There was the sound of tripping. **

**"Who fell?" Baby Graffiti called out, skidding to a halt. **

**"Me," Rang out Baby Sweet Stuff's voice. It sounded shaky. "I swear somebody grabbed my right back hoof and tripped me!" **

**"WHAT?!!" Screeched Baby Ribbon. **

**"Get up and RUN!" Graffiti yelled. **

**The group ran out screaming at the top of their lungs. They suddenly found themselves outside. A freezing wind blew. Looking up at the school, all windows were dark. **

**"What's going ON?" Jedi said. **

**"I don't know!" Graffiti gasped. "All I know is that a ghost is in the school and ruining the Halloween party!" She picked up a leaf and shredded it. "I had a bad feeling that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise." **

**Paws shrugged. "Well, you kept the promise about it being the scariest party in the school's history." **

**Graffiti glared at him. "Shut up, will you? I didn't want an apparition going around scaring the living daylights out of all the guests! Some stupid angry dead pony who's going around trying to ruin MY PARTY." She straightened her back. "Well, I'm going back in there. Hand me a flashlight." **

**

* * *

**

**Once inside the pitch-black school, Baby Graffiti turned the flashlight on. The others huddled behind her. Baby Graffiti cleared her throat. **

**"Hello?" She called out loud and clear. "Hello?" **

**There was a clatter off in the distance. They shrugged it off and went up a stairwell, calling out once in a while. Only their echoes answered them. **

**"They probably all flew the coop when the candles started going out." Paws said. "Maybe we should just go to the office and if the intercom's still working, use that to tell everyone to assemble outside." **

**"That's the first smart thing you've ever suggested, Baby Paws." Baby Graffiti said. "To the office!" **

**They eventually found the office. It just so happened that Baby Firefly and Baby Medley were sitting in there. They explained that they couldn't find Firefly or Medley. **

**"Let's see if the PA's still working," Baby Cotton Candy said, trying to turn on the thing. **

**Graffiti switched it on and tapped the mike. The sound echoed in the hallway. **

**"Yes!" Hissed the babies. **

**"Attention, everypony, attention." Baby Graffiti said. "Please, if you can, please try to find your way outside of the school so we can regroup and divide into candle lighting groups. So please try to find your way to where the office is and exit through the lobby. Thank you." She hung up the mike. **

**"I hope this works." Murmured Bay Medley. **

**Suddenly, Baby Peach Blossom burst in. "I can't find Mom!" She cried out. "Mom doesn't know her way around the school!" **

**"Calm down!" Graffiti said. Then she got that feeling again, and the flashlight flicked off, leaving them in total darkness, screaming. **


	3. End of the Line?

**They screamed into the darkness. **

**"Let's get outta here!" Baby Firefly yelled above the din. **

**They all ran out into the deserted hallway. **

**"Go outside," Graffiti commanded, flicking her wraith cloak behind her. **

**They trotted through the doors. To Graffiti's surprise, the campus was empty. **

**"What??" Baby Ribbon gasped. "Where is everypony?" **

**"I'm creeped out," Graffiti shivered. "The intercom was working. They should've heard me." **

**Suddenly, an odd shape ran out the doors. **

**It was Baby Paws. "I lost you guys!" He gasped. "Couldn't find you!" **

**Baby Jedi walked up, with Lady Minty in front of her. **

**"I don't like this," Jedi murmured to Graffiti. "I feel --" **

**"We've gotta search for the others! My mama's in there!" Sobbed Baby Medley. **

**"My mom and little sis are in there!" Baby Firefly called out. "Not like I really care 'bout my li'l sis but..." **

**"That's mean!" Baby Medley cried. **

**"Oh, you hush up, Meddy." Hissed Baby Firefly. **

**"Now, children," Lady Minty said. "Stay out here; I'll go back in and look for the others." **

**She trotted back in. Baby Peach Blossom's fragile-looking legs shook. **

**"I'm scared." **

**Graffiti jumped. She hadn't noticed the young flutter. She checked Baby Firefly's watch a while after Lady Minty had gone back inside. Five minutes had passed. **

**_"I wonder what's up,"_**** Graffiti thought. **

**After it had been fifteen minutes, Baby Jedi sighed. "That's it," She declared. "I'm going in there." **

**"Lady Minty said to wait!" Baby Medley said. "She may be in danger. Something doesn't feel right. I'm going in to try to find her." Baby Jedi turned to run. **

**"Wait!" Graffiti called. **

**Baby Jedi turned. **

**"I should come too," Baby Graffiti said. "It's MY Halloween Party, so it's my fault so many ponies are lost in the school." **

**"I'm going if you are," Baby Ribbon declared, stepping up. **

**Jedi nodded. "Then let's go." **

**They ran for the doors and into the school. It was still pitch black, and hard to see. **

**"We gotta have some light." Graffiti said. **

**"We could use our horns," Baby Ribbon suggested. **

**"I don't want you two just use up all your power while I'm doing nothing." **

**"I can always use my lightsaber," Baby Jedi ventured. **

**There was a snap hiss, and the white blue blade came up. **

**"Just don't cut into anybody or anything." Baby Graffiti warned. **

**She saw Baby Jedi nod. "I won't," She grinned. **

**They looked everywhere, in the gym, the detention room, even the janitor's two closets. It seemed like everyone had vanished into thin air. Something fell behind them. The three whipped around. It was a cauldron. **

**"I can't do this," Came Baby Ribbon's voice. "I dunno why. I just can't." **

**"We've got to," Baby Graffiti said, determined. "Come on, Ribbi. You can make it." **

**Baby Ribbon smiled. "'Course I can. I can and I will make it." **

**Graffiti saw Jedi smiling. Her face was illuminated by her saber blade. She'd never seen her smile before. It was kinda surprising to see one now. **

**"Well then," Jedi said. "How 'bout we get a move on then?" **

**"Right." Ribbon said. **

**"Right." Graffiti said. **

**They ran off to search. **

**

* * *

**

**After 20 minutes, they found Baby Leaper and Baby Ribbs. **

**"I'm so glad to see you, sis!" Cried out Ribbs. **

**"Put a sock in it," Ribbon commanded. "We've still gotta find Neville." **

**They found the second brother, identical to Ribbs. Neville hopped up to join them. They suddenly ran into Lady Minty and a whole parade of ponies. Afterwards, they headed outside and decided to go trick-or-treating. **

**

* * *

**

***Graffiti's*Diary* **

**10/31/01 **

**Kinda hectic. Halloween Party got ruined -- obviously by a ghost. After trick-or-treating, Jedi told me that what she had felt wrong was the spirit of a restless soul. I just hope that restless soul doesn't try to make me fail my next math test! BG **

**The End ... or is it? **


End file.
